freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Luxo Jr Story
Luxo Jr Fails to Crush the I (Again) … Luxo Jr was a lamp with a very common habit: crushing the I in the word ‘’PIXAR’’. Usually, he was successful, but other times, the I was stubborn and refused to let him do his task. One day, Luxo Jr hopped onto the scene. Like always, the ‘’PIXAR’’ letters were there. Luxo Jr stopped hopping to look at the letter I. He shook himself up and leaped to crush the I…but ended up falling facedown on the ground. The I laughed like crazy at the fallen Luxo Jr. He didn’t stop, even when Luxo Jr cried, ‘’Please stop laughing!’’ Then, abruptly, the I stopped. He looked up and saw a man on a helicopter holding a heavy vase. ‘’Yikes!’’ the I shouted, and moved out of the way just in time. The I immediately retreated to his usual spot in the Pixar logo. ‘’Well, that was fun. Stopping that naughty lamp from jumping on me….’’ Then the I looked around. Luxo Jr wasn’t there! ‘’Hello?’’ he called. ‘’Hello? Anyone…?’’ When he heard no response, the I just shrugged. ‘’Oh, well,’’ he said. ‘’At least I can stay right here, where I should be. What good is Luxo Jr, anyway? He always wants to crush me! I know people like it, but I just can’t take it anymore!’’ So the letter I stayed in place in the Pixar logo. Luxo Jr had hopped into a corner. He was feeling genuine sadness. As he lay there, forlorn, something amazing happened. A tear slid down Luxo Jr’s body. The tear caused the lamp’s body to start tingling. In no time at all, Luxo Jr was…a human! ‘’Wowee!’’ Luxo Jr marveled. ‘’Look at that! I’m human! Who knew a tear could cause me to transform into a HUMAN?’’ Then, Luxo Jr remembered what he had been doing. ‘’I have to change back into a lamp,’’ he fretted. ‘’I can’t stay like this!’’ And so, Luxo Jr. ran away to start looking for help. … The Pokemon world was undoubtedly spectacular. As far as the eye could see, lush, green trees towered over anyone passing them. The sky was always a bright blue, a bright sun shining over the grass. It was no wonder that the Pokemon world was such a happy place to live, because everyone always had plenty of food, shelter, and of course, sunshine. Various enemies were always prowling this happy place, but the Pokemons were always quick to defend themselves. Thus, they acted as if they had taught themselves the strategic moves when they were younger. Ever so wary, they didn’t like rainy days, and would hurry to find somewhere secure until the downpour was over. Above all, the Pokemons were always very brave and clever---never daring to back down. Pikachu was perhaps the most famous Pokemon of all. He was yellow, with a tail that was shaped like a lightning bolt. Pikachu also had odd-looking hands---he had about six fingers, all very tiny. Pikachu was planning a very, very big adventure. But he was too afraid to do it alone. He decided to find someone to go along with him---another Pokemon, perhaps. His owner, Pikachu decided, was too protective. So, Pikachu ventured to the forest, where he commented on the tallness of the trees. He soon approached a sequoia---the tallest of all the trees combined. Pikachu knocked on the tree, hoping someone would hear him. ‘’Hello!’’ called Pikachu. Pikachu’s friend, Rowlet, soon came out of the sequoia. He had a serious look on his face. He was less enthusiastic than Pikachu, and was brown with very keen feathers. ‘’Oh, how are you?’’ asked Rowlet. ‘’It’s a good thing you’re here.’’ ‘’Yes!’’ Pikachu replied. ‘’Come on down!’’ ‘’I will,’’ Rowlet called back. Now, Pikachu had not talked in words before. And neither had Rowlet. But they both had a remarkable ability: speak when humans were not present. Rowlet soon flew down next to Pikachu. ‘’Ready to go on the adventure?’’ Pikachu inquired. ‘’What adventure?’’ was Rowlet’s answer. ‘’I was planning one,’’ Pikachu clarified. ‘’Ah,’’ Rowlet said with understanding. ‘’But you didn’t tell me beforehand.’’ ‘’Next time, I will,’’ Pikachu promised. ‘’Very well, then,’’ Rowlet returned. ‘’But what adventure do you want to go to, exactly?’’ ‘’I want to see the Pixar lamp!’’ Pikachu exclaimed. Rowlet stared at Pikachu. ‘’You mean the one that always crushes the ‘I’ in the word ‘PIXAR’?’’ ‘’Exactly!’’ Pikachu said. ‘’Oh, well…’’ Rowlet began, and then hesitated. He knew the Pixar lamp well: it tended to get excited easily. It also wanted to crush things constantly. Rowlet certainly didn’t want the Pixar lamp to crush him. That would be disastrous. ‘’What’s wrong?’’ said Pikachu. ‘’The thing is, Pikachu,’’ Rowlet explained, ‘’that this Pixar lamp…oh, it has a name, right?’’ ‘’Yes, it’s Luxo Jr.’’ ‘’Luxo Jr just wants to crush things, and nothing else,’’ Rowlet went on. ‘’Are you saying you actually want to make contact with him?’’ ‘’Of course!’’ Pikachu exclaimed. ‘’If you are going to meet him,’’ Rowlet said, ‘’then watch out. He might land on you and crush YOU, too.’’ With a gasp, Pikachu started. ‘’Don’t say that! Luxo Jr only crushes the letter I.’’ Rowlet let Pikachu know that Luxo Jr was only about four years old. If such, Luxo Jr would get excited the instant he saw the two Pokemons. Pikachu said, ‘’What does it matter? This is the chance to EXPLORE! Why, I won’t let a little lamp stop ME.’’ Rowlet rolled his eyes. ‘’Do you want to go or not?’’ he asked. ‘’Yes.’’ ‘’Okay, well, I’ll have to plan it out,’’ Rowlet declared. To show Pikachu what he meant, the young owl started drawing a route to Luxo Jr. Eventually, when he finished, he said, ‘’Here’s MY plan. We will go through the forest, then explore the Lion King world, then, go visit Tex the robot---he’s the mascot of THX---and finally we will see Luxo Jr.’’ Pikachu looked stunned and confused. ‘’Now YOU have a plan?’’ he asked Rowlet. ‘’I have my OWN plan. How about we just go right away---‘’ ‘’Ah, ah, ah,’’ cautioned Rowlet. ‘’Safety is essential.’’ ‘’Ohhhh…’’ Pikachu replied. ‘’Safety. I almost forgot.’’ ‘’See, I made this route because I don’t want you to run into any danger,’’ Rowlet informed Pikachu. ‘’You’re little, just like Luxo Jr, right?’’ ‘’Right,’’ Pikachu said sincerely. ‘’And that includes being stepped on by Luxo Jr. If you don’t mind,’’ Rowlet said. ‘’Are you ready now?’’ ‘’Yeah! Let’s go!’’ And so Pikachu rushed away. Rowlet again rolled his eyes as he took flight. ‘’He’s going to hurt himself,’’ he said inwardly. ‘’Wait up!’’ he yelled to Pikachu. … Luxo Jr, still in his human form, came upon a very old doctor lamp, with glasses. ‘’You won’t believe what I just experienced!’’ Luxo Jr blurted out. ‘’Uh-hmm,’’ the doctor lamp said. ‘’W-Wow, you lamps can talk, too?’’ Luxo Jr asked after he jumped back. ‘’It’s a tradition,’’ the doctor lamp explained. ‘’Normally, us Pixar lamps don’t talk. But luckily, a miracle happened to us, and that’s what made us talk.’’ ‘’A miracle?’’ cried Luxo Jr. ‘’What was it?’’ ‘’Impossible to explain. But tell me what you were saying.’’ ‘’Oh, right,’’ Luxo Jr realized. ‘’I just transformed into a human! In my lamp form, I shed a tear, and the tear caused me to become like this!’’ ‘’Shocking,’’ the doctor lamp replied flatly. ‘’I know, it’s unbelievable!’’ Luxo Jr gushed. ‘’However, I might have something to cure you,’’ the doctor lamp continued. ‘’Then you will be back to your old self.’’ ‘’And I’ll be talking like you?’’ Luxo Jr added. ‘’Possibly,’’ the doctor lamp answered. Luxo Jr couldn’t wait to turn back into a lamp. The doctor lamp showed him an amazing invention. ‘’Okay. So, first, you are to go through the opening,’’ the doctor lamp said. ‘’Then, you are to enter a hall inside the machine. You will then be felt by some slightly tickly feelings. Eventually, when it’s over, you will end up on the other side, where you are back to normal.’’ ‘’That sounds like fun!’’ Luxo Jr shouted. ‘’All right,’’ said the doctor lamp. ‘’Ready?’’ ‘’Ready!’’ Luxo Jr told him. ‘’Let’s get this thing started,’’ announced the doctor lamp. Then, with a flip of the switch, the machine warped into action. Luxo Jr soon found himself entering the machine. After a couple of moments, he came out of the doctor lamp’s invention, and was a lamp once again! ‘’I can talk now!’’ Luxo Jr commented, bouncing up and down excitedly. ‘’Yes,’’ the doctor lamp confirmed. ‘’You can now, um…go crush the I.’’ ‘’But the I doesn’t want to be crushed!’’ Luxo Jr pointed out. ‘’Oh!’’ the doctor lamp cried out. ‘’I…I guess I can just hop around...with nothing to crush….’’ Luxo Jr moaned. ‘’Stupid I…he fooled me!’’ ‘’Go along, then,’’ the doctor lamp responded. And so Luxo Jr hopped away to think about things. … Meanwhile, Pikachu and Rowlet were traveling through the forest, careful not to hit any trees. They eventually made it out of the forest! Pikachu sensed that they were very close to their next destination: the Lion King world. He peeked out of a bush and gasped. Up ahead, there was a grassland. Next to the grassland was desert ground. ‘’The Lion King world!’’ Pikachu told Rowlet excitedly. ‘’We made it!’’ ‘’Already?’’ Rowlet replied. ‘’Oh, we’ve been traveling through that forest for only 45 minutes,’’ Pikachu said. ‘’No WONDER that forest was so huge,’’ Rowlet grumped. Pikachu raced to the Lion King world, Rowlet following close behind. Pikachu saw that there were fewer trees now, and Rowlet seemed satisfied with that. Then, Pikachu took a glance at a huge rock right beside them---Pride Rock, to be exact. ‘’Wow!’’ Pikachu remarked. ‘’Pride Rock!’’ ‘’What’s so special about Pride Rock?’’ Rowlet asked, unimpressed. ‘’You can see for miles on that thing!’’ Pikachu answered. So Pikachu scurried up the rock, and Rowlet flew up to it. Together, Pikachu and Rowlet stared at the amazing view of the Pride Lands. Pikachu wondered what else he could find after gazing at the horizon for a while, and he immediately got off the rock and started running again, to the grassland. Rowlet soared overhead as Pikachu searched for visitors to arrive. Soon, a young lion named Simba, who, apparently, was playing a game of tag with someone, hurried to the scene. ‘’Hide me!’’ he called laughingly. ‘’She’s gonna catch me!’’ ‘’This is certainly no time for GAMES,’’ Rowlet scolded. ‘’What?’’ Simba asked. ‘’This is the PERFECT time for games!’’ ‘’Here I come!’’ a feminine voice squealed. Nala, Simba’s friend, was gaining on him! ‘’Never mind!’’ Simba called, and took off running. Rowlet and Pikachu watched as Nala continued trying to catch Simba. ‘’Maybe we can ask Simba and Nala to join us,’’ Pikachu said, as Simba’s laughing echoed through the Pride Lands. ‘’He looks careless, though….’’ Rowlet said. ‘’Oh, yeah. You already said I have to be very careful,’’ Pikachu realized. ‘’That’s the same with Simba and Nala,’’ Rowlet concluded. Eventually, Simba and Nala were done playing tag. They raced toward the Pokemons, who had been waiting patiently. ‘’Nala BEAT me!’’ boasted Simba. ‘’Ahem!’’ Rowlet said. At the sound of Rowlet’s stern voice, Simba immediately shrank back. When he was ready to talk to the owl again, he asked, ‘’Oh…sorry. I didn’t know you were so serious.’’ ‘’VERY serious!’’ Nala added. ‘’You know,’’ Rowlet said, ‘’not everyone has to be playing games and stuff like that. Besides, I’m not very playful.’’ ‘’How do you know?’’ Nala inquired. ‘’Yeah,’’ added Simba. ‘’I certainly like playing games!’’ ‘’Me, too!’’ Nala piped up. ‘’Uh, I don’t,’’ Rowlet said. ‘’You don’t!?!?’’ Simba and Nala said simultaneously. ‘’Afraid not,’’ Rowlet confessed. ‘’I hope you’re not…you know, offended….’’ After some thought, Simba said, ‘’Okay. We’ll try our best to stay calm. By the way, what are you two doing here? What are your names?’’ ‘’Oh! Glad you asked,’’ Pikachu replied. ‘’I’m Pikachu.’’ ‘’I’m Rowlet,’’ the owl said. ‘’Simba,’’ Simba announced. ‘’Nala,’’ finished Nala. ‘’Nice!’’ Pikachu shouted. ‘’Uh, what he said,’’ agreed Rowlet, rolling his eyes for the third time. ‘’Remember to keep calm, will you, lions?’’ ‘’Yes,’’ said Simba and Nala. ‘’Good,’’ Rowlet approved. ‘’So, me and Pikachu are going to see Luxo Jr, the lamp. Luxo Jr always likes to hop on the letter I. Sometimes the letter I doesn’t like that. So we’re going to see why the letter I doesn’t want to be crushed sometimes.’’ ‘’Whoa, I have heard of that lamp!’’ Simba exclaimed. ‘’Me, too,’’ Nala said. ‘’He’s the mascot of Pixar.’’ ‘’Certainly,’’ Rowlet affirmed. ‘’Seriously, though, lions, why are you so playful…like the Pixar lamp?’’ ‘’We…are young,’’ Simba said simply. ‘’We’ve…hardly matured yet,’’ Nala explained. ‘’I’m sure there’s some maturity inside of you,’’ Rowlet proclaimed. Simba and Nala just looked at him. ‘’Okay, okay, that doesn’t even make sense, but…why don’t you be calm, all the same?’’ ‘’We just promised!’’ Simba answered angrily. ‘’Right, you did,’’ Rowlet nodded. ‘’But for my sake, stay away from danger. I said the same thing to Pikachu.’’ It was clear to Pikachu that Rowlet was trying to make the lions calm, like him. He sensed that it must be hard for Simba and Nala to be completely calm. ‘’And watch out for the lamp’s excitement,’’ Rowlet added. ‘’He might squish one of you!’’ ‘’That’s…bad,’’ Nala said after a short silence. ‘’Yeah!’’ chimed in Simba. ‘’Join me and Pikachu…’’ Rowlet went on, ‘’and we will meet the Pixar lamp once and for all!’’ ‘’Oh…we’ll join you,’’ Simba said. ‘’I’m with Simba,’’ Nala agreed. ‘’Excellent,’’ said Rowlet. ‘’Rowlet, I had no idea you were so good at that!’’ Pikachu said with surprise. ‘’I’m all seriousness,’’ Rowlet announced. ‘’Are we going to meet the lamp?’’ asked Nala. ‘’Yes, we are,’’ Rowlet responded. ‘’Officially.’’ And so Simba and Nala joined the Pokemons on the hunt for the Pixar lamp. … Meanwhile, back at the Pixar world, Luxo Jr had company! He saw a black lamp, and a bright blue lamp. ‘’So I heard that the I didn’t let you squish him,’’ the black lamp said. ‘’Yeah,’’ Luxo Jr agreed. ‘’Well, not to worry,’’ the bright blue lamp assured him. ‘’We’ll figure out a plan…eventually!’’ ‘’Thank you,’’ Luxo Jr returned. ‘’The I was laughing like a madman. Oh, I’ll show him!’’ ‘’There is absolutely nothing here,’’ the bright blue lamp reminded Luxo Jr. ‘’We have our own logos!’’ ‘’That’s right! Nothing but logos,’’ the black lamp put in. ‘’What’s your logo?’’ Luxo Jr asked the bright blue lamp. ‘’Oh, it’s a coincidence,’’ the bright blue lamp giggled. ‘’It’s also PIXAR!’’ ‘’Amazing,’’ Luxo Jr said. ‘’And my logo is MARIA ELISA,’’ the black lamp added. ‘’Nothing but letters!’’ the bright blue lamp exclaimed. ‘’No offense, though,’’ Luxo Jr said, ‘’but you were pretty rough while trying to jump on the I on your PIXAR logo.’’ ‘’ROUGH!?!?’’ ‘’Yeah, you were, like, persistent. You wouldn’t stop.’’ ‘’I’m very aggressive, Luxo Jr, that’s why!’’ ‘’Aggressive?’’ Luxo Jr repeated. ‘’That’s right.’’ ‘’We all have difficulties on jumping on certain letters, sometimes,’’ the black lamp explained. ‘’But…can we MAKE it stop being hard?’’ asked Luxo Jr. ‘’No!’’ the black lamp said. ‘’We’ll have to…wait, you had trouble jumping on the I today, right?’’ ‘’Right.’’ ‘’So, we’ll conquer him!’’ ‘’I like that, I like that,’’ approved the bright blue lamp. ‘’It’s a deal, then,’’ Luxo Jr agreed. ‘’We’ll conquer the I! At some point, at least.’’ … Simba, Nala, Rowlet, and Pikachu were still on their journey. Rowlet, however, wanted more friends to join them. ‘’Oh, boy,’’ Pikachu marveled. ‘’We’re still in the Lion King world?’’ ‘’Where me and Nala live in?’’ added Simba. ‘’That’s right,’’ Rowlet answered. ‘’Our next step is…the THX world!’’ ‘’You still have the map?’’ Pikachu said. ‘’Actually, it’s a route,’’ Rowlet corrected. ‘’And yes, I do still have it.’’ ‘’Oh, good!’’ Pikachu accepted. ‘’I certainly don’t want to be lost.’’ ‘’I mean,’’ Nala said, ‘’you don’t have to continue meeting new friends. We’re about to meet Tex the robot, anyway.’’ ‘’Who’s Tex?’’ Simba inquired. ‘’Oh! He’s the mascot of THX,’’ Pikachu said. ‘’Similar to how the Pixar lamp is the mascot of Pixar,’’ Nala answered admiringly. ‘’That’s right!’’ cried Pikachu. ‘’Okay, we still have a long way to go,’’ Rowlet told the rest of the group. ‘’Come on, follow me.’’ After a long walk, the Pokemons and the lions soon found themselves in the THX world! They could see that this world was pitch black. Pikachu tried to spy something in all the darkness. Finally, he found the THX logo. ‘’It’s off!’’ Simba pointed out. ‘’Right, because I heard that some very loud music comes on when the THX logo shines…’’ Rowlet explained. ‘’And boy, do I hate loud music!’’ Tex, the mascot of THX, zipped up to them. ‘’Grunt, grunt, grunt,’’ he went. Then, he was talking normally. ‘’What I was saying was, hello there, travelers! This logo is having some technical difficulties right now….’’ ‘’That’s good!’’ Simba cried. ‘’That means we won’t have to listen to the---‘’ ‘’---Deep Note?’’ Tex finished. ‘’Deep Note?’’ the others chorused. ‘’That’s what it’s called?’’ Pikachu inquired. ‘’Correct,’’ said Tex. ‘’You see, when you see this logo turn on---you won’t, thankfully---the Deep Note starts playing. And, Rowlet, you don’t like loud music.’’ ‘’You read my mind!’’ Rowlet shouted. ‘’Yes, I DO hate loud music.’’ ‘’While this logo is being fixed,’’ Tex added, ‘’where are you heading?’’ ‘’To see the Pixar lamp,’’ Pikachu announced. ‘’Oh, oh, I see,’’ Tex marveled. ‘’Yes, yes, that lamp sure is bouncy.’’ ‘’We know!’’ Rowlet chimed in. ‘’That’s why we must be very careful.’’ ‘’Luckily for you,’’ Tex told the owl, ‘’I’m careful, too.’’ ‘’Great!’’ said Rowlet. ‘’You can join us if you want.’’ ‘’I’d be honored,’’ the robot accepted. ‘’Great timing!’’ Rowlet said as they hurried away. ‘’The Deep Note is working again!’’ They made it out of the THX world before the Deep Note got very intense. Now the five friends were standing on a gray checkered floor. It was clear to them that they were in an office, which, surprisingly, was abandoned. ‘’A relief, too,’’ said Nala, ‘’because people are so afraid of lions!’’ ‘’No clue why,’’ Simba admitted. ‘’Maybe it’s because of their large teeth,’’ Tex guessed. ‘’Yeah, you may be right,’’ said Pikachu. ‘’Okay, gang, let’s continue on!’’ Rowlet said. The friends made their way through the office. Soon, they came to an elevator. But they soon discovered that they would need to push the red button to get into the elevator. And that would be very, VERY difficult. ‘’I can fly,’’ Tex boasted. ‘’Let me do it!’’ ‘’But I can fly, too,’’ Rowlet argued. ‘’Me try!’’ Tex shot back. ‘’No, me!’’ Rowlet shouted. ‘’Stop fighting,’’ Pikachu called. ‘’Let’s just get into the elevator!’’ ‘’Okay…’’ Rowlet and Tex agreed. So Tex pushed the red button. Immediately, the elevator’s doors started to open. The friends got in, and then the doors closed. A moment later, the elevator started rising. Pikachu felt lifted by the force. Pretty soon, the doors on the other side opened, and the friends were free to go out and continue exploring. ‘’What exactly is so special about this lamp?’’ Nala asked. ‘’His main job is crushing the I,’’ Rowlet explained. ‘’But, you know, sometimes the I gets tired of it.’’ ‘’I DON’T crush any letters!’’ Tex boasted. ‘’Lucky you,’’ Simba wisecracked. ‘’I can’t believe it!’’ commented Pikachu. ‘’We might be getting closer to Luxo Jr!’’ Finally, the characters entered the Pixar world. They had taken some stairs. The nothingness amazed them all. Pikachu was especially impressed. But pretty soon…they got unexpected guests. Mufasa and Sarabi, Simba’s parents, were there, and they looked angry. ‘’Simba! Nala! What are you doing?’’ Sarabi scolded. ‘’Don’t you know you are too young to explore with a bunch of strangers?’’ Mufasa said. ‘’Str-Strangers?’’ stuttered Simba. Mufasa only glared at him. ‘’Okay, Simba, you are going straight home.’’ ‘’Same goes with you, Nala,’’ Sarabi added. ‘’What would…my mother say?’’ Nala asked. ‘’You know what she would say!’’ Sarabi yelled. ‘’She would probably say that you’ve been gone for a long, long time!’’ ‘’We’re fine if it’s just for a short while,’’ Mufasa lectured, ‘’but not longer.’’ ‘’So, what do you have to say for yourselves?’’ Sarabi threatened. Simba and Nala looked at each other and gulped. They had actually been having fun traveling with Pikachu, Rowlet, and Tex. But now, it looked like they were going to be punished. That was not fun at all! ‘’We’re sorry,’’ the two young lions cried. ‘’I hope so!’’ Sarabi boomed. ‘’Now let’s get you out of here…and we’ll get your mother, too, Nala!’’ Mufasa said. Nala had no idea how Mufasa knew her so well. After all, he wasn’t her father; he was Simba’s father. But either way, she realized that she would have to be escorted back into the Lion King world. ‘’This will teach you a lesson,’’ Mufasa said as they slowly disappeared, ‘’for being with outsiders!’’ Pikachu, Rowlet, and Tex realized that it was up to them now to meet the Pixar lamp. Just then, Tex caught sight of the black lamp and the bright blue lamp. ‘’Hold on, I’ll see what is going on,’’ Tex said to the Pokemons. It was a good time for Tex to leave, too, because now, Pikachu was feeling very sad. He thought Simba and Nala would actually get a chance to meet the Pixar lamp. But, unfortunately, Mufasa and Sarabi prevented them from doing so. Pikachu sat down with downcast eyes. Now that his sadness was in the way, Pikachu felt like changing his plans. He would NOT get to meet the Pixar lamp, like he always wanted to do. He would go off by himself until he felt better. Pikachu sighed a very sad sigh. What could he do? He couldn’t just meet the Pixar lamp like this. That was exactly what he was thinking. He had planned to go meet Luxo Jr happy, not sad. Rowlet must have sensed Pikachu’s sadness, too, because he flew off to a corner to watch Tex talk with the black lamp and the bright blue lamp. Pikachu shuffled off to find something to do. Soon, he began thinking about Ponyville and how the ponies always cheered other ponies up. Wait a minute, he thought after a while. That’s it! If there was anything that could make Pikachu happy, it was meeting a pony. … ‘’Hello, there, my friend,’’ came a voice from inside Pikachu’s head. Pikachu opened his eyes. He had been sleeping. Now, he found a gray pony sitting next to him. ‘’My name’s Derpy,’’ said the gray pony. ‘’What’s yours?’’ ‘’I’m Pikachu,’’ Pikachu replied. ‘’Cool!’’ Derpy exclaimed. ‘’Maybe we could be friends!’’ ‘’That would be great, but…’’ Pikachu said, ‘’I have plans on my own.’’ ‘’Oh?’’ was Derpy’s puzzled response. ‘’What is it?’’ ‘’I’m off to meet a…to meet a…’’ Pikachu began, then stopped right then and there. ‘’A what?’’ Derpy asked. ‘’L-A-M-P,’’ Pikachu responded nervously. ‘’L-A-M-P?’’ Derpy replied, amused. ‘’Ha! What does that spell?’’ ‘’Lamp,’’ Pikachu answered. ‘’Right,’’ Derpy approved. ‘’And what kind of lamp, exactly?’’ ‘’That’s just it!’’ Pikachu said. ‘’I don’t know.’’ ‘’Oh, come on.’’ ‘’I’d rather not.’’ ‘’Just meeting a lamp?’’ persisted Derpy. ‘’That’s kind of silly if you ask me. But what lamp are you talking about?’’ ‘’A…A…Pixar lamp.’’ ‘’Oh my gosh, a Pixar lamp!’’ ‘’See?’’ Pikachu sighed. ‘’You got…’’ ‘’It doesn’t matter!’’ interrupted Derpy. ‘’I want to meet him! I want to meet him!’’ ‘’Control yourself, will you?’’ cautioned Pikachu. ‘’It’s hard to control myself,’’ Derpy returned, ‘’when you say something like THAT!’’ ‘’I’m just walking away from you…’’ Pikachu said as he started doing just that. ‘’And hoping that something would stop you. I didn’t plan, Derpy, for you to meet the Pixar lamp!’’ ‘’No, no, no, let me come!’’ shouted Derpy. ‘’NO!’’ Pikachu said sternly. Derpy immediately stopped his excitement. ‘’Sorry there, Pikachu,’’ he apologized. ‘’We ponies get excited when we…’’ ‘’…hear stuff like ‘Pixar lamp’, I know!’’ Pikachu finished. ‘’But…you gotta admit, it’s kind of strange. And anyway, I was planning to go meet him myself.’’ ‘’Well, see ya.’’ Derpy retreated. Pikachu immediately raced back to the Pixar world. At long last, he was going to meet Luxo Jr! Pikachu soon found himself in front of the Pixar logo. Almost immediately after that, Luxo Jr came along and saw him. ‘’Pikachu!’’ Luxo Jr said, before making an excited noise. ‘’Oh, wow!’’ Pikachu cried. ‘’I’m so glad to meet you, Luxo Jr!’’ ‘’Yeah,’’ Luxo Jr agreed. ‘’This stubborn I won’t let me crush him.’’ ‘’I can see that,’’ said Pikachu. ‘’I’m going to get revenge on him!’’ Luxo Jr declared. ‘’But how?’’ asked Pikachu. Just then, Rowlet, Tex, the bright blue lamp, and the black lamp came upon them. ‘’Pikachu!’’ the black lamp observed. ‘’Ah, yes,’’ Rowlet realized. ‘’There he is, finally, with the Pixar lamp.’’ ‘’But how come…there are three lamps?’’ Pikachu asked. ‘’We each have our own logos,’’ the bright blue lamp told Pikachu. ‘’We are joining forces,’’ the black lamp exclaimed, ‘’to officially defeat the I!’’ ‘’That’ll show him for laughing at me earlier!’’ Luxo Jr shouted. The I came to life suddenly. He looked at the three lamps. ‘’So, Luxo Jr,’’ the I sneered, ‘’we meet again.’’ ‘’I’m not alone!’’ Luxo Jr proclaimed. ‘’I have two other lamps who would like to defeat you!’’ ‘’Go ahead and try,’’ the I challenged. Soon, Luxo Jr, the bright blue lamp, and the black lamp started fighting the I. But the I was amazingly powerful. He used a pistol to try to take down the lamps. ‘’Surrender!’’ the I cried as the fight raged on. ‘’Never!’’ yelled the lamps. Luxo Jr even tried jumping on the I again, but the I moved out of the way. ‘’Not this time,’’ the I threatened. Luxo Jr got an idea! He started using a laser to blind the I. The other lamps soon emitted lasers from their own lights. ‘’Yow!’’ the I exclaimed. Finally…BOOM!!! When all was calm again, the lamps looked in silent amazement at what they had done. The I was now broken. He wouldn’t tease Luxo Jr again. The lamps had a good cheer. ‘’Well, thank you for visiting,’’ the black lamp told Pikachu, Rowlet, and Tex. ‘’Wow, it’s nice to meet some lamps,’’ Tex replied. ‘’I know, you and Luxo Jr. have never been in contact before,’’ the bright blue lamp admitted. ‘’Good-bye!’’ Pikachu said. ‘’So long,’’ Rowlet added. And as Luxo Jr continued staring at the fallen I, the other lamps, the Pokemons, and Tex all went back to their regular homes. THE END Category:00000